


Negotiating with Wizards

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Charming Politics Chronicles [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, I can't really explain this, the summary has information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick prologue! If you've ever read The Enchanted Forest Chronicles, this AU is very much based on those books. </p><p>I got a prompt from tumblr: Can you do an AU where Ham pisses off some witch who turns him into tiny!Ham? Bonus points if it's got either Laurens or Jefferson in it.</p><p>This isn't exactly that, and sadly no Laurens.</p><p>This will have 3 parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiating with Wizards

“I don’t think the society of wizards is going to be happy about this Thomas,” said Madison, “And we can’t keep him like that forever, Washington will have our heads!”

“I don’t give a damn what the society thinks” Jefferson rubbed his temples, his head had been hurting since this morning but now, now it ached worse than ever. Negotiating with secretary Hamilton always made his migraines worse, why did he expect negotiations plus dinner to go any better? Anyways, he was Head Wizard, and this could be pushed under a rug. So he’d done something impulsive, it had been so worth it.

“It’s not like we hurt him.”

Muffled screaming came from the jar on the table which contained a tiny, red faced, Alexander Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
